Heatbreak in Hawaii?
by Sarie Cigam
Summary: Sort of a sequal t 'He'd seen that look before'. I prefer Mimato to Sorato, but I still can't stand it. So here it is: my reasons for keeping Matt single and avilable!


  
Matt strode up the dusty beach path to the hotel he knew Mimi was staying in. Gabumon, walking close by his side, sniffed the air cautiously, sensing danger. Then again, maybe the only thing to worry about was the coming argument Matt was bound to have with Mimi.  
After asking for the room number, both human and digimon walked cautiously along the hall to a large suit room. Mimi always insisted on having the largest room she could find when staying in a hotel. Matt knocked on the door, one hand in his pocket, feigning nonchalance.   
All nonchalance went out the window when Mimi swung the door open and hurled herself onto Matt. "I'm so glad to see you!" She said, showering him with kisses.  
Matt, painfully aware of staring hotel guests, dragged himself into the room with Mimi still hanging onto his neck. Gabumon, one paw over his mouth to cover his laughter, closed the door behind them. Palmon took one look at Mimi and Matt, then threw a quizzical looking gabumon's direction. Gabumon shrugged his striped shoulders, then walked over to stand by Palmon.   
Carefully disentangling Mimi's arms from around his neck, Matt sat down on the bed opposite from Mimi. "I've come here to tell you something," He said quietly.  
"You're proposing to me? Of course I'll marry you!" Mimi squealed, once again throwing herself on him. Matt fell backwards, then glared at Gabumon and Palmon as they started laughing. "This isn't funny!" He mouthed, wriggling out from under Mimi.  
"No, I haven't. Actually, I came to tell you I can't see you anymore. I never really was dating you, anyway. I just wanted to tell you before it went any further," he said.  
Mimi sat up, glaring at him. "It's Sora, isn't it? I saw you, staring at her! Don't lie!" Mimi raged, throwing her hat at him.  
"No, I just explained to Sora the same thing. I'm not going out with either of you."  
"Yeah, right," She snapped, stalking into a corner.  
"Look, Mimi, don't you love Joe more anyway? I think you just wanted to be my girlfriend because I'm famous.  
Of course, Mimi denied this furiously, but Matt saw right through her arguments. "Look, tell me the truth," he said firmly, looking straight into her eyes, holding her gaze. Mimi, while staring into those intense, deep blue eyes, couldn't possibly lie.   
"Fine, you're right," she muttered contritely. "I guess I'm just another fangirl now, huh?"  
He shook his head. "No, you're one of my best friends. We'll always be friends, just like I'll always be friends with Sora. I'd like you to apologize to Joe for leaving him, and I'll even throw in a free T-shirt, signed." He grinned.  
Mimi smiled in spite of herself, then glared at him again. "I still don't forgive you for playing me false like this." She grumbled.  
"I know, I should have cleared this up sooner. Can you forgive me?"  
"Fine, but I expect to get that shirt!"  
Matt couldn't help but laugh. He was happy. He had managed to make both girls understand, and neither of them hated him for it. Jun would be a breeze; he didn't even like her as a friend.  
"Did that go well?" Gabumon asked as they both walked back down the beach.  
"Better than I expected," Matt said, still grinning. They reached the beach and Matt pulled off his shirt to go swimming.   
"Umm, Matt, I'd watch out for women if I were you..." Gabumon said, watching all the females on the beach turn to stare at Matt's buff bod, eyes wide. A few began to whisper; No doubt they knew who Matt was.  
As they began to run down the beach towards him like hungry wolves, Matt fearfully leaped into the water, swimming away as fast as he could. Gabumon, to avoid getting trampled, leaped in after him, even though his fur got soaked.  
"Swim, Gabumon, swim for your life!"  
"I've got a better idea! Gabumon warp-digivolve to... MetalGarurumon!"  
Matt leaped on his friend's back as he took off across the waves, back to Japan and the encounter with Jun.   



End file.
